There has already been proposed a cut-length indicating device for a hand power tool, comprising at least one guide unit for movably guiding at least one movably mounted and electrically operated indicating element, and comprising at least one electric power supply unit for supplying electric current to the at least one indicating element. The power tool indicating device is realized as a cut-length indicating device of a plunge-cut circular saw.